Marcada desde el nacimiento
by milloneko
Summary: No se lo podia creer. De repente su mundo cambio. La estaban observando desde las sombras. No sabia la razon hasta que vio esos ojos.


_Hola, bueno esta historia no me convence mucho ya que la escribi hace siglos y ahora la estoy adapatando al mundo de Naruto, aun asi creo que es realmente un bodrio, sobretodo la manera en la que esta narrada. De todas maneras la voy a dejar para ver como responde la gente._

_Y sin mas dilación aquí os dejo este primer capitulo, lo siento por si la extensión es muy corta. _

_De todas maneras continuare dependiendo de la audiencia que tenga._

_Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo :)_

Era la misma tarde agobiante de otoño, siempre con la misma espesa bruma que rodeaba todo el pueblo, la cual dia tras dia te desanimaba a salir de casa. Pero aunque hiciera un dia esplendido no saldría, porque desde hace ya un tiempo, siento algo extraño, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo a todas horas. Y todo esto me ocurre desde aquel dia...

-Venga tios, me estoy aburriendo-casi todos los que estábamos, le miramos.

La verdad es que Naruto era un tio muy simpatico, era mi mejor amigo. Ese dia nos encontrábamos todos en el centro comercial. Unos estaban ocupados dándose el lote y, otros como yo sin hacer era la chica mas pija de todo el instituto, pero aun asi era una muy buena amiga, y estaba con Sai; Karin, que era a la persona que mas odiaba en todo el mundo era la que estaba con Oliver.

El resto éramos todos los solteros, bueno aparte de mi y Naruto estaba otra chica mas, era una del club de ajedrez que se acoplara el dia anterior y ni tan siquiera me acuerdo como se llamaba.

-Bueno la verdad esque yo tambien me estoy aburriendo-dije entre un bostezo.

-No os quejéis, me estáis chafando el momento de relax que tengo para estar con mi novio-¡Karin como siempre tan amable!

- Vale, pero tranquilita, baja esos humos

-Naruto déjala anda, en todo caso yo voy al baño-tan pronto como lo dije Naruto gimió y me suplico que no le dejara solo que no queria quedar con esa panda de arpías pero conseguí alejarme corriendo.

Cuando llegue al baño me meti rapidamente en el bater a devolver, el helado que tomara antes me sentara mal, que ahora en vez de estar dentro de el estomago estaba dentro del bater. Cuando termine y sali del baño, me quede paralizada. Fue como si traspasara algo, una tela invisible o algo similar y de repente lo miro, miro aquellos ojos que tan pronto los mire no pare de hacerlo, eran de un verde clorofila tan intenso me hacia palpitar el corazon cada vez mas rapido, despues volvi en mi y lo observe con total claridad. Era un chico de aspecto muy refinado, pero no era ese chico el que me llamo la atencion, sino el otro que estaba a su lado, era de tez morena, todo lo contrario al chico de su lado, este tenia los ojos de un color negro azabache al igual que su pelo, era un chico muy atractivo, al igual que el otro, pero este lo era aun mas, mientras que este vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris floja y unos tenis negros, el otro vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos de aspecto muy caro.

Despues volvi a fijarme en aquellos impresionantes ojos negros, que te hipnotizaban tanto o mas que los del otro chico, y la diferencia era que los ojos de este chico me estaban mirando fijamente al igual que yo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, lo único que se es que por

un momento me parecio creer que solo estabamos el y yo, y nadie mas…

Pero súbitamente el dejo de mirarme y me empezaron a temblar las piernas, no se lo que me estaba ocurriendo, de lo único que me di cuenta fue de que empezaron a andar rapidamente y uno de ellos empezo a telefonear a alguien. Me quede alli de pie como una parva mirando como se iban, hasta que llego Naruto y volvi en mi, el resto del dia lo pase pensado en los dos tipos que me acababa de encontrar pero sobre todo el del pelo azabache.

Me levante de la cama y me mire al espejo, la persona reflejada en el era delgada, con el pelo corto y rosado, su tez era palida y su cara era redonda, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y, iba vestida con una camiseta vieja que le cubria hasta los muslos, no era muy alta sino que solamente media entre el metro sesenta y el metro sí sesenta y tres. Se podían apreciar multiples tatuajes a color tanto en sus piernas como en sus brazos.

Esa persona en el espejo claramente soy yo y al mirarme todos los dias es normal que nadie se haya fijado en mí. Lo que no paro de hacer en todo el dia, es pensar en aquellos extraños y aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que tenian.

Me vestí rapidamente, hoy era el primer dia de clase y no queria llegar tarde. Me puse unos pantalones ajustados color granate con una camiseta blanca floja que tenia estampado el nombre del grupo Miss May I de el mismo color que el pantalón. Una sudadera negra, unas vans negras y un pucho gris completaban mi atuendo.

El instituto esta a los alrededores del pueblo y tengo que ir en moto. Es muy peligroso en esta epoca porque casi

Siempre esta lloviendo y el asfalto esta cubierto de hielo.

Cuando llegue al instituto casi no habia nadie, me habia pasado un poco con lo de no llegar tarde porque aun faltaban mas de cuarenta minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Cogí mi mochila y me fui corriendo hacía el porche del instituto porque había empezado a llover. Solo había tres personas, a una si la conocia que era Sai el novio de Ino, pero a las otras dos no, lo cierto es que no se les veía la cara pero eran dos chicos, súbitamente uno ladeo la cabeza y me quede helada. Era el chico con el cabello negro y, el otro debia de ser el de los ojos verdes. Esta vez no se quedo mirando, sino que al revés volvió a girar la cabeza y se puso a hablar con el otro.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-me pregunta Sai con cara preocupada-parece como si hubieras visto a un muerto.

-¿E?... ah ya, estoy bien lo que me pasa esque no e dormido muy bien-digo intentando disimular.

-Bueno, ¿que tal las vacaciones?

-Las vacaciones…-la verdad es que no tuve vacaciones, que vida mas triste-bueno ya sabes no mucho, vamos lo tipico.

Vuelvo a mirar al chico otra vez y me doy cuenta de que ya no estan ni el ni el otro.

-Bueno yo tambien...

-Sai-le interrumpo a mitad de la frase-¿tu conocías esos tipos que antes estaban allí?

-¿E? ah… ¿te refieres a los nuevos?

-Si, no sabia que podian matricularse, pensaba que ya estaban todas las plazas ocupadas.

-Ya pero esque vienen de lo Angeles, han venido el viernes y parece ser que son una familia muy rica. Bueno al menos eso e escuchado, ah y que tambien viene una chica mas pero me parece que no es hermana de ellos aunque vayan juntos.

-Buf… vamos a tener otra vez los problemas del año pasado con Karin, porque la verdad esque son los dos muy guapos, ¿y como decías que se llamaban?

-No te lo dije, el del cabello negro se llama Sasuke, y el otro Gaara, la chica hoy no va a venir, pero se llama Hinata.

-Bueno pues ahí viene Ino yo mejor me voy-me despido con un gesto de el y de Ino a la vez y, me voy.

La gente ha empezado a entrar en clase y ya es hora de empezar las clases, ¡dios! Que suplicio. Pero mientras no paro de darle vueltas en la cabeza a aquella cosa que me dijo Sai, y es que yo los mire hace ya casi un mes y sin embargo el dijo que habían venido el viernes.


End file.
